Make Up For Lost Time
by Sonoshizaki
Summary: "What if I promise to make it up to you when I get back?" SumixUshi. Rating went up, because of delicious lemon.
1. Chapter 1

The blackbelt winced as she flexed her back, "That last guy really got me."

"The one you countered? Sumi, he was twice your size! That flip could've torn something!"

Framed eyes closed as she grinned. "I'll be alright."

The blonde she was talking to frowned. "Wincing every time you move, is not okay."

"I'll be fine, Kazama."

The smaller woman puffed her cheeks, pressing a finger hard into the taller woman's back.

Yelping in pain, she glared at the blonde. "Why did you do that?!"

She narrowed her eyes. "You're not okay."

"I'm fine."

Ushio raised her brow and held up her finger again, twirling it while watching her partner twitch. "Your reaction says otherwise."

"Fine." Sumika sighed. "My neck and back have been really tight since then. Not sure what I did."

"Turn." The blonde commanded, standing from the floor and moving to sit behind her.

"Wha?"

She said it a bit harder this time. "_Turn_."

The taller woman sighed again, shifting so her back was brushing the blonde's knees.

Slowly and methodically, the small woman loosened the knots keeping her neck in place.

"How does that feel?"

"You mean, besides heavenly? A lot better than before."

"Good. I don't understand why your brothers can't handle the challengers..."

Sumika sighed. "It's because people keep hearing about me, and want to challenge 'Violent Murasame'. It's a pain in the ass."

"Well, I don't blame them. You are quite powerful."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to fight constantly... It's not very cute..."

Ushio intentionally pressed a knuckle hard into her back, causing the karate master to yelp once again, turning towards her and biting her lip. She held back tears as she questioned the blonde, "Why. Do. You. Keep. Doing. That?!"

The shorter woman furrowed her brow. "Didn't I tell you before? You're cute." She continued her list, counting on her fingers, "You're cute. You're adorable. You're beautiful. You're strong. You're sexy. You're you. You don't need to be anything other than you."

Sumika sighed. "I'm trying to give you another reason to like me..."

The blonde softened her gaze, lifting her girlfriend's chin. "Sumi. You don't need to do that." She planted a kiss on her forehead. "I like you just the way you are. Nothing will change that."

The blackbelt closed her downcast eyes. "...What if someone steals you away?"

"No one's going to take me from you."

Grey eyes flicked open, meeting golden brown ones, "You don't know that... If something happens while you're with your Grandmother..."

Ushio sighed, bringing her lips to meet the ones on the woman in front of her.

"Kazam-"

She brought her lips forward again.

"Ushi-"

She placed another kiss, this time taking the opportunity to brush her tongue against Sumika's lips. She allowed entrance, only to feel the kiss deepen as a hand snaked to the back of her head. Ushio broke the kiss, bringing their foreheads together. "Did that stop your worrying? It's only for a month."

Raven hair fluffed as she mock pouted. "You're cute. I have reason to worry."

Kazama smiled. "You just want another kiss."

Sumika smiled back. "I... Maybe."

"What if I promise to make it up to you when I get back?"

She swallowed hard. "...What?"

"When I get back, I promise to make up for the lost time. All of it."

* * *

><p>Murasame sighed as she flipped open her phone, smiling as she read the text from her girlfriend. "Three days to go, huh?"<p>

Kazama grinned as she closed her own phone.

Sumika flinched as her phone buzzed in her hand. "Eh? Another text from Ka-" She cut her sentence short, a deep red staining her cheeks.

Noe noticed the color flushing her charge's cheeks. "Oh? Did you get a text from Ushio?"

Sumika stuttered as she quickly flipped her phone closed, nearly dropping it. "Ah! Y-Yeah. She should be home soon."

"It's been a month already?"

"Yeah." She stood and stretched. "I think I'm going to take a bath."

"Oh? Alright then. I'll be starting dinner soon, so please be quick about it."

Sumika slowly slid down the door to the bathroom, a hand over her rapid fire heart. "I swear, she's trying to kill me." She flipped her phone open again, staring at the most recent text, "Why the hell else would she send this? Has she always been this devious?"

She groaned as she got ready for the bath. "This is going to be the longest three days, ever. Especially with that image in my head..." She rested her head in her hand, "And she wasn't even in them yet..."

She burned the details of the lingerie in her head, allowing her imagination to place her girlfriend in them. "She's definitely trying to kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

Sumika wandered around in a haze, finding herself in front of the Kazama door with a grin plastered across her face. She was greeted by a bubbly blonde jumping and wrapping her arms around her neck, "Sumi~chan! There's so much I want to tell you!"

The taller woman tightened her grip on the blonde's waist, carrying her inside before she caused a commotion. "Yes, yes. Inside before you disturb the whole building."

Ushio smiled as she placed her ear against the taller woman's chest, snuggling closer. "I missed you, Sumi."

The taller woman wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's head, moving it to the crook of her neck. "I missed you, too."

They enjoyed the silence before Sumika jumped back, "Wait, is your brother here?! I didn't even think about that before I smothered you."

Golden eyes closed as the owner smiled. "Don't worry. They're not coming back until tomorrow. They're visiting other family."

She sighed. "Geez. That would've been so inappropriate if he were here... I would've felt like an ass." What Kazama said finally hit her. "W-Wait... you mean, we're alone?"

The woman looked at her with one eye. "Yep."

Sumika glanced around, visibly nervous. "U-Uh..." She scratched the back of her head, "S-So, wanna tell me some of the things that happened while you were there?"

Ushio giggled into her cup of tea, reciting a story about Norio scattering his manuscript papers everywhere; the writer forgetting that he had a copy on his laptop. "So, brother was all worried for nothing."

Sumika began laughing. "It's amazing how his publicist even deals with him..."

A comfortable silence floated around them as they met eyes. "Did you like dinner, Sumi?"

"I like anything you make."

A grin spread across the smaller woman's lips. "I may not have made them, but did you like the picture I sent?"

All color rushed to Sumika's cheeks as her heart thudded in her chest. "U-Uh..."

The grin grew wider as Kazama closed a single eye, her hand venturing to the collar of her sweater and pulling it down. The blackbelt placed a hand over her mouth, quickly glancing away as she noticed the lacy black and grey fabric against pale skin. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

The blonde laughed, standing from her seat and placing their glasses in the sink. "So cute."

"Only if you think 'cute' is dying of blood loss."

Ushio raised a brow, "Really? But you haven't even seen the rest of it."

"My imagination does wonders."

The taller woman felt a weight on her back, her girlfriend's arms draped across her shoulders. "So you've already pictured it?"

"Uh... I, uh..."

A shiver went down her spine as the blonde whispered in her ear. "Would you like to see it in person?"

Sumika remained silent. Her throat was so dry, despite the drink she had moments earlier. Her lips moved, but no sound came out. The blonde behind her moved, grabbing her hand. She suddenly found herself on her feet, slowly following the woman as she guided her to her room.

Ushio sat the blackbelt down on the edge of her bed with a gentle push on her shoulders, leaning down to give a quick kiss. "Sit and relax."

"H-How can I possibly relax in this situation?"

"How?" The blonde stood back upright, giving a wink and a smile to hide her own nervousness. "I guess I'll give you a little show."

Murasame's pulse thundered in her ears as her face flushed a bright red. "You're hell-bent on making my heart stop, aren't you?"

The smaller woman leaned back down to speak in a flushed ear, "If you die, who am I going to show this off to?"

The black belt remained silent, watching the blonde stand back upright, a grin plastered across her features. She watched as the woman toyed with the hem of her sweater, slowly lifting it up and over her head. The article of clothing was tossed aside; the owner stepping a little closer to her voyeur.

Kazama bent over, giving a clear view of her chest as she ran her fingers along Sumika's chin, feeling the woman swallow hard and tense up.

Sumika let out a hard breath as the focus of her desire slid her pants off of her hips, following her hands with her eyes as the garment was tugged down her legs and off of her ankles.

The blonde stepped closer, placing a knee on either side of the taller woman, making a seat out of her lap. She felt the woman underneath her tense and fist the sheets by her ankles as she brought her lips to her ear, "What do you think, Sumi?"

A ragged reply was her answer. "It's hard to focus on anything other than you."

"Oh?" Ushio removed her girlfriend's glasses before placing their foreheads together, "I think I can accept that."

Sumika let out another ragged breath. "You think? You're sitting on my lap, in only lingerie. Do you have any idea how hard it is to remember that I need to _breathe_?"

The blonde grinned. "Do I need to give you mouth to mouth?"

Grey eyes closed as their owner groaned, resting her forehead against the smaller woman's shoulder. "I don't know how to handle you, sometimes."

"Why don't you start by actually handling me?"

The black belt's eyes slowly opened, "Because I don't know if I'd be able to stop."

Ushio smiled, her eyes softening. "You don't need to." She shook her head, furrowing her brows and wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck, "No, that's not it... I don't want you to stop."

Raven hair fluffed as the owner lifted her head, "You don't...?"

Gold eyes met grey, "I want to know all of you."

Sumika shivered as she breathed out the blonde's name, bringing her lips to hers. The hands grasping the sheet released their grip, drifting to the calves next to them. They slowly found their way up, ghosting past knees and settling on thighs as their kiss grew heavier.

Ushio broke the kiss, gasping for air. The hands she had placed at the base of Sumika's neck tugged at the bunched fabric of her t-shirt. The shirt came off with no interruptions. She stood, tugging at the waistband of her girlfriend's pants with a single finger, watching the dark haired woman blush heavily and shrug out of them.

The taller woman forgot her embarrassment as her partner settled back onto her lap and resumed their kiss. She placed her hands back onto thighs, this time on the sides, slowly sliding them back and underneath the blonde. In one motion, she lifted the smaller woman and spun, gently laying the woman on her back.

Ushio came to a realization while the black belt nibbled at her neck, "W-Wait a second, Sumi."

The taller woman stopped, paying attention to the small hands pushing at her shoulders. "What?"

"I was supposed to be the one making it up to you. How did I end up underneath you?"

The dark haired woman grinned, "You lost that as soon as you said I had free reign, Ushio." She leaned down, brushing her lips against the blonde's collarbone. "Do you remember our class trip a few years ago? The ski trip?"

"I never said 'free reign', but yes. I remember."

Sumika's grey eyes pierced gold ones. "Do you remember the conversation we had?"

"Which one?"

"The one right before the teacher yelled at us to go to sleep."

The blonde closed her eyes briefly, opening them back up when she found the answer. "Love."

"That's right." Grey eyes softened, "Do you remember what I said?"

"You didn't answer us."

"In that moment, your face was the only one that appeared."

"Sumi..."

"You're not getting control."

Ushio watched as fire started to blaze in her partner's eyes, taking the time to snake a hand behind her lover's head. She brought her lips to hers, the black belt quickly overpowering her.

This kiss was different. It made everything hazy. It made her body burn. She couldn't tell up from down, and she didn't care.

Sumika broke the kiss, choosing to lay a trail of them across the chest of the smaller woman. She brought her body down flat against the blonde as her hands slid underneath her back, finding what they were looking for.

Ushio blushed as she felt her bra being unclasped, choosing to bury her face in the taller woman's shoulder. She was gently pushed back down, the taller woman slowly peeling the straps from her shoulders and replacing them with kisses.

She gave the blonde a gentle peck on the lips as she tossed the lacy gray and black fabric aside, pushing herself up to her knees while eyeing the woman below her. "I've been waiting for this..."

A blush tinged Ushio's cheeks, her eyes looking off to the side. "You've seen me naked before."

The black belt loomed over her, her breath burning her chest. "Looking and touching are two different things. I could always look, but I could never touch."

The blonde curled her arms around the taller woman's head, bringing her ear to rest on her chest. "Sumi..."

Grey eyes closed as she listened to the rapid fire beat of the smaller woman's heart. Turning her head, she placed a light kiss on a single breast, feeling the woman's breath hitch. She continued the light kisses, dividing her attention between the two mounds.

Ushio arched her back, grabbing a handful of dark hair as it's owner's mouth clamped around a peak. A shaky moan fell from her lips as her lover's tongue swirled around it.

Sumika paused, taking in the sweet sound while her hand traveled to the other ample breast. After what she decided was enough attention from her mouth, the black belt claimed her girlfriend's lips once again, leaving her hands to wander the chest below her. She deepened the kiss, feeling the hand in her hair tighten as she pinched both peaks.

Kazama gasped as her pale column of neck was attacked, her girlfriend's tongue traveling across her collarbone. The mouth made its way back down towards her breasts, slowly swirling around them.

Murasame slowly pushed her knee against the blonde's core.

The long, low moan that escaped Ushio's lips as they brushed against the ear of the taller woman made her pause, taking the moment to lock eyes with the surprised woman above her.

The black belt blinked repeatedly, the sound still registering in her ears. Ushio made that sound. She made Ushio make that sound. She pressed her knee forward again, watching the blonde's brows contort as she released a sharp gasp. She shivered. This wasn't enough. She wanted more. She trailed a hand to the remaining lacy fabric, grasping it between her fingers and slowly tugging it down.

The blonde grabbed her wrist, stopping the movement. She let go, tracing the taller woman's spine with her fingers and quickly unhooking her bra, the blue garment falling onto her own chest. She traced her spine back down, caressing Sumika's hip.

The karate master groaned, her own arousal becoming painfully apparent. She dropped her body down, leaving no space between her and the smaller woman, feeling ankles lock at her lower back.

Ushio tightened her grip around her girlfriend's waist, hearing the taller woman moan into her neck as she rolled her hips up.

Sumika roughly rolled her hips down, matching her lover's rhythm. The steady movement wasn't enough. She squeezed a hand in the space between them, sliding it underneath grey fabric. She teased the blonde with a single finger, feeling her ankles unlock and fall to the side. She took the moment to slip her out of her panties, slowly sliding a finger back in as she spread her legs farther.

The smaller woman moaned and whimpered as her girlfriend continued to toy with her. She set her feet, rocking her hips up into the hand and hoping the motion would push its ministrations deeper. She whimpered and pleaded with the raven haired woman, "Sumi...ka..."

She loved the way her name fell from her lips, giving in to the request and adding a finger. She slowed the movement to an agonizing pace, deciding to trail kisses across her chest. The woman below her called her name again, her hips rocking into her hand, pushing the palm against the bud of nerves and her fingers further into the warmth. She increased the pace, driving her fingers deeper.

The blonde fought back a moan, grabbing a handful of black hair and digging her nails into the larger woman's shoulder and back. She heard the woman hiss, but felt her fingers push harder. There was so much pressure. She breathlessly whimpered into the black belt's shoulder, feeling her precipice get closer and closer with each thrust.

Sumika nipped at Ushio's neck, feeling her own core throb at the noises the blonde was making. She whispered into her ear, "Ushio..."

The blonde let out a strangled moan, failing to fully hold back the sound so the neighbors wouldn't hear. Her walls contracted as she shallowly rode out the waves of her release, her lover planting kisses across her jaw. Her glossy eyes met with grey ones, panting heavily before gulping in air and pulling the woman into a kiss.

Ushio slid a hand up and down a toned stomach, feeling the muscles twitch at her touch. She slid the hand further down, deciding to give her girlfriend the same painfully slow teasing.

Sumika ended the kiss, releasing a low groan into the neck of the blonde; the movements of her fingers making her shudder and lose her balance. She grabbed the blonde, rolling them so she wouldn't fall on her.

The smaller woman loomed over her, her hands splayed across her stomach. "I thought you said I wouldn't be in control?"

The glasses wearer blushed, "I didn't want to fall on you..."

The blonde smiled, "Do I get to do what I want, then?"

Sumika shuddered, "Whatever you want."

Golden eyes gleamed as their owner hovered over the larger woman, a hand slipping back into blue panties as her mouth traveled across her chest. She was delighted, hearing the small gasps from the woman underneath her. She slipped her hand out of the blue fabric, deciding to remove the article of clothing as she trailed her lips down her torso.

The black belt shook with anticipation as golden eyes locked with hers. She watched carefully as the blonde blazed a line of fire across her hips, her fingers twitching against the sheets. She closed her eyes, feeling the fire move down the tops of her thighs, then back up the insides.

Ushio locked eyes with her once again, seeing the want burning behind them. She slowly trailed her lips up the inside of her girlfriend's thigh, feeling the shiver each breath on lover's core warranted.

Sumika muffled the cry that fell from her lips as her lover ran a tongue along her. Slender thumbs traced patterns on her hips, a comforting gesture to widen her legs and give her more access. The attention continuing, her hips rocked up of their own accord, a shallow thrust that had the blonde tightening her grip and pushing her tongue in deeper.

The smaller woman stopped her attack, replacing her mouth with a hand. She pushed fingers in deeper as she claimed the black belt's lips, hearing the woman moan into the kiss. Her lips traveled back down her chest and abdomen, settling back onto her core and pulling the tiny bundle of nerves between them.

Grey eyes screwed shut as she gasped, fighting the loud moan building in her chest. The blonde slipped her tongue back inside, and the thought about the people in the apartment next door hearing loomed again. She released a loud cry, one hand muffling as the other weaved its way into chestnut colored hair.

Ushio slowed her pace, timing the swipes of her tongue with each shallow thrust of her lover's hips. She listened to the rough murmur of her name, the woman trying desperately to control her voice. She removed her tongue, choosing to pull the bundle back into her mouth and lightly clamping her teeth around it.

The dark haired woman removed her hand from the chestnut hair, clamping them both over her mouth in a preemptive attempt to muffle her release. Her lover removed herself from between her legs, leaving a hand to pump. She brought her face level with the master, slowly kissing the hands so she could claim lips. She felt her girlfriend shudder and twitch as each wave hit her, her moan muffled by her mouth.

Sumika broke the kiss, whimpering and gasping with each slow rock of her hips. She dropped her hips as the last wave washed over her, bringing as much air into her lungs as she could manage in order to speak. "Ush…Ushio..."

The blonde kissed her jaw, running a hand lightly up and down her side. She curled up against the larger woman, burying her face into the crook of her neck. "You don't need to say anything..."

The black belt wrapped her arms around her, a chuckle making her chest rumble.

The woman against her, murmured into her neck. "Hm? What's so funny?"

Murasame grinned. "I hope it's like this every time."

Kazama's own body shook with laughter, "Already thinking ahead? I didn't know I fell for a pervert."

"Neither did I."

The blonde playfully poked the larger woman's hip, yawning with a shiver. She grabbed the bunched up blanket, pulling it over their naked bodies as they cuddled and sleep eventually took them.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I realized how much of this was smut, and I'm okay with it.<strong> **There is also a chapter three in the works. I hope you enjoyed the lemony goodness, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
